Logopedia:Requests for adminship
='Inactive requests for adminship'= Support Oppose * I am an Retired Logopedia editor, this doesn't fit with certain requirements. Also has just joined recently. Nexttopic (talk) 04:54, January 26, 2020 (UTC) ** I mean.... Signature should not be there. It should be 4 tildes. (~~~~) Nexttopic (talk) 04:59, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support Oppose Final Decision Support Oppose *Sorry, but you have only 3 month of experience here. Try again 3 months later. Itogi (talk) 06:34, October 26, 2019 (UTC) *Agreeing with Itogi on this. You're doing a good job with your edits and reporting users, but adminship requires a minimum of six months experience on the wiki. I'm glad to see you're eager, so keep up your efforts for now and come back to us in three months. Drop me a line, I'll bite! 06:44, October 26, 2019 (UTC) *While you are doing great so far, I'd like to see you have more experience before being given admin rights. Please don't feel discouraged; if you keep up what you're doing now, you are more likely to get admin rights in the future. MetroPortlandGeek (t • ) 09:26, October 26, 2019 (UTC) *I'm afraid I have to agree with the other three on this. You have less than three months' experience, and I feel like you rely on me a bit too much for help. Part of me is also concerned that you did not read all the rules for requesting, and quite frankly, you really should not tell others on a forum that you made one. I realize I sound harsh and I apologize if I am offending you, but despite the negatives, I do have high hopes for you in the future if you continue editing here. However, you will have to wait until January to request again. NYC–101 12:16, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support Oppose *I'm afraid that I have to Oppose. You do not have a lot of edits. You must have 1,000 edits to be an admin here. You also have no use of User Reports, try that first. Bianche2006 (My Messages ) 19:27, September 8, 2019 (UTC) *No, because you don't have enough edits and you are a new contributor of Logopedia. Itogi (talk) 19:31, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support Oppose *This has to be opposed. Even though I am an inactive Logopedia editor, this doesn't fit with certain requirements. Also has just joined recently. Famouslogos9098 (talk) 00:28, August 27, 2019 (UTC) **P.S. Signature should not be there. It should be 4 tildes. (~~~~) Famouslogos9098 (talk) 00:29, August 27, 2019 (UTC) *Account was recently created. I wouldn't be shocked if this were quickly rejected by bureaucrats. MetroPortlandGeek (t • ) 01:44, August 27, 2019 (UTC) *Only two contributions at the time of admin request and neither of them constructive. Sorry, but I'll take your username literally in this instance. Drop me a line, I'll bite! 02:31, August 27, 2019 (UTC) *Opposing your request because you are a new Logopedia contributor. Itogi (talk) 03:43, August 27, 2019 (UTC) *Sorry, i have to oppose since your account is not eligible to be an admin. (>Contact user) 12:39, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Comments Final Decision Support *Yes, I did recommend you apply, based on four years of hard work here. You seem to understand the ins and outs of Logopedia and I think you would be a great addition to the team. NYC–101 16:45, May 6, 2019 (UTC) *I agree with NewYorkCity101, i think you could be a good admin here after all things you did here. (>Message user) 14:30, May 7, 2019 (UTC) *I don't see why you should have your request rejected due to your high quality posts of logos.--Muzzarino 18:14, June 6, 2019 (UTC) *You're always improving your own work and so far you get better and better over time, and I would never think of opposing your request so you've absolutely got my support. Let's have a talk 07:21, June 18, 2019 (UTC) *I've noticed you handled editing disputes with others really well. That is an important quality an administrator should have. That along with a long history of adding logos makes me think you deserve admin rights. MetroPortlandGeek (t • ) 16:27, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision Support Oppose Comments *I am glad you finally made a request for adminship, I remember you wishing for this three months ago. However, I would like to see you be more active over the next two months before I fully throw my support in. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 04:30, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Final Decision Support *Yes, I am glad to see you more active and you seem to have done a lot to help in the last seven years. If you continue to help out during the next two months the way you have been, then you will join the admin team. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:14, January 23, 2019 (UTC) *I would agree that bad users should be locked out, so yes.--Muzzarino 23:20, January 30, 2019 (UTC) *I support this request. He has experience. He helps us. So why not? Itogi (talk) 06:40, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Oppose Comments Final Decision Support *I would like to give support for him to become administrator because he creates good SVGs, he protects vandalism and sockpuppetry, and helps me a lot. He's a useful guy. 23:23, December 28, 2018 (UTC) *Agreed. Snelfu (talk) 03:11, January 4, 2019 (UTC) *I don't see why he shouldn't earn the rights, so I would agree to have him hired to the team. Muzzarino 03:07, January 6, 2019 (UTC) *He deserves admin rights. Itogi (talk) 19:00, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Oppose Comments *From an administrator's perspective, I feel that imposing a sort of quality control standard on both image quality and information accuracy would greatly benefit the people who take Logopedia seriously. I would want to be one of, if not the first to take immediate action against vandals or people who flagrantly and repeatedly disobey the guidelines. Even if they have only once or twice been repeat offenders, I would suggest nipping that behavior in the bud, showing them that this is not the place to be screwing around. Thanks for your consideration. --Ryan Brotherston 23:01, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Final Decision Support Oppose *While I do believe you are trying to help, I do not think you are ready to gain administrator privileges at this time. If you look at the requirements, one of them is fighting vandals, and I have never seen you make any user reports. Also, I did not forget about when you replied with unnecessary comments on my message wall posts a few months ago, which is not completely appropriate. However, I think you have good intentions, so please do not feel bad, I encourage you to keep editing, because I hope to change my mind within the next two months. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:19, January 21, 2019 (UTC) *Opposing this request. Same reasons as NewYorkCity101. Sorry. Itogi (talk) 06:48, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Comments *Here's the thing. I did not make any user reports, but I fighted vandalism on the IXL page ( ). I will make a user report about that. User:Bianche2006 (report bug, ) 21:29, January 21, 2019 (UTC) **First off, my apologies to act like the grammar police, but "fighted" is not a real word, it's "fought". Second, we cannot immediately know about vandalism when we do not check page histories often, but we do check the user reports daily. Also that user you reported was already blocked for a day for that action, and you only make reports about users that are not blocked. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:45, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Final Decision Support Oppose *Right now, you don't have enough contributions to become an administrator.--Muzzarino 21:24, December 8, 2018(UTC) *The logos you are of poor quality (despite the images being uploaded in the ".svg" format). Also I'm pretty sure you publish a Fortnite gif (non-logo) to Logopedia. Sorry, I wish I could see better things about you. Darkwing Brony (talk) 23:01, December 8, 2018 (UTC) *I agree with both Muzzarino and Darkwing's comments above, you do not have enough contributions to be an admin and you upload poor quality SVG images. Also, you do not state how you will help this wiki as an admin. You wanting to be an admin since you first started editing Logopedia is not a reason to be promoted. What exactly will you do that can benefit Logopedia? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:37, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Comments Final Decision